


He notices

by Pinky18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gaara POV, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky18/pseuds/Pinky18
Summary: five times Gaara notices
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	He notices

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a GaaNaru fic and I'm more than excited :3c

The second time Gaara notices it, it’s when he’s leaving Konoha after a meeting with the sixth Hokage.

There are two distinct reasons that made the Kazekage go all the way to the Fire country.

The first was to ask the Hokage if he could lend Suna a team of medics that could help him improve his village’s healthcare system.

The second, and most crucial, was to pay a visit to two of his most important people, both residing in Konoha: his sister, that had just married into the Nara clan, and his dear friend Naruto.

So when Gaara tells that to Naruto, the other boy’s cheeks are quick to gain a red colouring.

The Kazekage then bows and leaves a spluttering Naruto by Konoha’s gates.

The third time he notices it, it’s when Naruto and the Uchiha come to Suna to see their teammate. A month prior, the Hokage had sent him Sakura-san and five other medics to help with the Hospital’s organization and all the other medical things Gaara isn’t an expert of.

So, while they’re walking down Suna’s streets, a few feet behind Naruto’s teammates, Gaara makes sure to express all his gratitude towards Konoha and its inhabitants’ helpfulness.

Naruto puts his arms behind his head and laughs,

“It’s nothing! If you ever need help with something else, just ask for me! It’ll be also an excuse to visit this place again!”

This makes Gaara stop and stare at him.

“You know you can visit any time you want, Naruto. Suna’s gates will always be open for you.”

It’s the other boy that stops and stares now.

Gaara doesn’t care if the sudden reddening of Naruto’s cheeks is caused by the sun or not.

The fourth time he notices, it’s during a festival in Kirigakure. The Mizukage had insisted all the Kages had to participate in the yearly fireworks that are organized to celebrate some god Gaara doesn’t bother remember the name.

The Hokage had come accompanied by his loudest student.

Gaara sees them both late in the evening, when the festivities are coming to an end. The Hokage says his greetings, then leaves them in order to buy some takoyaki before it finishes. Gaara frowns, because all around the festival he has seen only stalls selling takoyaki.

Before he can express his perplexities to Naruto, the crowd around them starts moving and they’re both ushered along with it. When they stop, it’s by a lake, where a firework show has just started.

More people join the spectators and Gaara finds himself pressed against something warm. He looks to his left, and finds Naruto looking back at him.

Well, he can’t really say if Naruto’s blushing or not, with the fireworks illuminating his face like a rainbow, but Gaara finds comfort thinking he does.

The fifth time Gaara notices Naruto’s blush… Well, of course he notices: the other boy’s face is on fire.

Scratching the back of his blond head, Naruto looks anywhere but him. He’s so nervous he has to stop to take a breath before talking,

“Well, uhm… Konoha’s gates will be always open for you too… Yeah, you said that when I last visited Suna, so…” he takes another deep breath and looks him in the eyes “Next time you come visit, we can go eat ramen at Ichiraku’s together!”

Gaara tilts his head,

“Of course, we always do.”

Naruto laughs, looks at the ground, then back at him,

“No… I mean, together _together_.”

It’s Gaara’s turn to blush.

The first time Gaara had seen Naruto blush was by Suna’s gates, caused by a whisper of sand reaching for his hand.


End file.
